


By Any Other Name

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bittersweet, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Identity Porn, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake wants the satisfaction of humiliating and dominating Chris but he knows he'll never have him. So he gets the next best thing... Piers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene where Jake tells Chris to "Put a leash on that puppy", meaning Piers. It's really just an excuse to write Piers/Jake smut with possibly a little fluff?

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little pup in the BSAA," Jake mocked amusingly, twirling the leash handle with his fingers. "Redfield sure knows how to pick 'em."

He had finally got the junior marksman all to himself and Jake got it in his head that he deserved a little payback after the kid pointed a gun at his head. To be fair it was Piers' superior and his duty to have his back but then again... Jake needed his reasons, didn't he? Even if it was a made up one.

Piers jerked back against the leash's restraint and it made Jake yank forward, bringing Piers to his knees in front of where Jake sat on a table. Oh, yes. This was awfully satisfying already. Jake smirked, making his face crease with his scar in a distinctive way that was solely him. Piers gasped sharply, nudging the vibrator Jake had worked inside of him earlier deeper into his body. It brought back the familiar quiver in his tight ring of muscle.

Piers whimpered despite himself, making Jake hum in approval.

"Still have that little toy inside ya like a good boy?" Jake asked rhetorically. He tugged on the leash a little more, just enough so Piers knew his place. "Always took you for the type. I wouldn't be surprised if Redfield broke you in first."

"Fuck you!" Piers spat, adam's apple bobbing wildly behind his leather collar as he swallowed back his anger. "Don't you dare speak of my Captain."

"You are pretty cute," Jake continued, ignoring Piers' outburst. "If Chris had half the mind I do, I'd elect you to be the sexy little mascot for the BSAA. Someone to give his fellow men some morale. Especially with lips like that."

Jake practically moaned as he dragged the pad of his thumb across Piers' plump bottom lip. Piers had initially pulled away from the touch but Jake was persistent, wrapping the leash around his fist until there was no slack left. Piers coughed slightly as the collar fastened around his neck cut off air supply for him momentarily. It dig painfully into his tender skin, leaving marks that would probably bruise later.

Piers couldn't complain, but he sure as hell could at least rebel a little. It had been wrong to point his gun at Jake, the walking cure, but Piers was just looking out for his Captain. Following orders. And now he was following someone else's order. Jake's order. He agreed to letting Jake get payback anyway he seemed fit even if that meant Jake stripping him bare to shove a vibrator deep inside of him and putting him on a leash.

Jake's hand tightened on the leash and in turn made the collar press harder against Piers' throat. It forced a choking gasp out of Piers that vibrated through the leash and went straight to Jake's cock which throbbed insistently in his tight pants. Jake was enjoying this too much and he guessed that it had to be the fact that Piers reminded him so much of Chris. His unhealthy obsession to dominate the man who killed his father clouded his better judgment and it made him take it out on this kid.

"Bastard..." Piers gasped out, craning his head to angle his neck in a less painful position.

Jake tsked and shook his head in mock shame, grabbing a switch panel with his free hand and turning on the device it was wire to. Piers let out a surprised moan as the vibrator inside of him buzzed on instantly, making him shake and squirm. Piers brought his legs together, clenching his muscles around the vibrating object lodged in his tight channel to keep it from sliding out.

"Having trouble there, junior?" Jake chuckled as he watched Piers chew on his bottom lip and struggle to keep the vibrator in.

Jake slid off the table and knelt down to Piers' level, leash still tightly wound around his hand. His other hand trailed the wire to the vibrator, finding that it had slipped out a few inches when he turned it on and being the nice guy that he was, Jake pushed it all the way back inside, causing it to strike sharply against Piers' prostate.

Piers automatically bucked and writhed from the impact of buzzing pleasure lodged tightly against that hidden bundle of nerves. He whined as freely and loudly as he wanted, knowing they wouldn't possibly be heard or disturbed. Without even meaning to Piers arched his body into Jake's, needing something warm and solid to writhe against as he rode the vibrator.

"You're quite the little slut, aren't you?"

"Fuck you," Piers said for the second time that night, moaning as he did and not able to stop it.

"You love it. I bet it feels better than any cock you've ever had in that tight little ass of yours. If it's even tight anymore, that is. You're definitely the whore of the BSAA."

"I'm not a whore," Piers whimpered, cheeks flushing with warmth as he was verbally degraded. But the embarrassment mixed with vibrating pleasure made his once soft cock twitch with interest.

"Like hell you aren't," Jake scoffed, pulling Piers by his leash so they were in each other's face. "You asked for this. You're practically moaning for it."

"I didn't ask for shit," Piers protested, face twisting in pleasure.

Jake turned the intensity of vibration up which made Piers' cock spring fully to life, gasping as he got rock hard. Jake set the panel down and pinched the base of the vibrator to gently thrust it in and out of Piers' trembling hole in a slow cadence that worked the young BSAA operative over with agonizing pleasure.

"You wanted to make up for putting a gun in my face and here we are."

"I don't know what you want me to do," Piers sobbed as his prostate was over stimulated. It hurt and felt agonizingly good at the same time.

"I want you to beg and obey me," Jake whispered hotly into Piers' ear. "I want to make you shake and moan as I call you out on being the whore we both know you really are."

"I'm not--"

"Oh please, you love being called a whore. Don't try to tell me different. You love being helpless," Jake observed frankly. "Admit it."

Jake was right. Piers couldn't help it if he enjoyed the tight pinch of the collar clasped around his neck or the fact that every time Jake called him a whore it sent a jolt to his cock. Piers needed to feel powerless for once and he got off on orders from people superior than him. Especially when it was someone he resented. Fuck, did he get off on this.

The mercenary thrust the vibrator deeply inside of Piers one more time and switched it off, standing up to sit back down on the table top and tugging Piers with him. Piers shuffled on his sore knees and whined at the loss of vibration. It left a strange feeling in him and he still felt as though his prostate was being buzzed in a fluid rhythm.

"Tell me."

"I'm a whore. Alright?" Piers bit out a little bitterly, feeling humiliated. His adam's apple bobbed tightly against the leather of the collar as he swallowed his pride. "I fucking get off on this. Just as much as you get off on being in control. And that makes me so fucking hard."

The admission bore as deeply into Jake as did Piers' intense gaze. It was a raw and bared confession that left Jake reeling with slight bewilderment. Jake wanted to believe that Piers was spouting all this just for his benefit but he had been true in his assumption and, as much as it shouldn't have, it knocked him off guard. But what the young marksman did next surprised Jake even more.

"I'm sorry I wanted to take your head off and I REALLY want to make it up to you, Jake," Piers purred, reaching his hands out hesitantly and bracing his sweaty palms on Jake's thighs.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked dumbly. He couldn't tell you why he asked such a stupid question but he was taken aback by Piers' sudden enthusiasm that it left him confused.

"Making up for the trouble," Piers said with hooded eyes.

He looked up at Jake behind long lashes, turning into something entirely different. Piers bit his lip in in anticipation, moving his hands up Jake's thighs to bracket the hard evidence of his arousal. Jake let out a shaky breath and watched Piers watch him. It seemed like Piers was gauging his reaction and it made Jake's heart pump more blood through his veins.

"I won't be mad if you call me Chris," Piers murmured, sounding almost ashamed.

It came out of no where and Jake wasn't sure if he actually heard Piers correctly or not.

"I can be him if you want me to," Piers whispered, voice on the verge of cracking with nerves. He pressed the heels of his hands roughly against Jake's hard on and the merc groaned. "I can be whoever you want me to be. And I won't complain."

"Why are you doing this?" Jake inquired, at a loss for any other words.

"It's what you want, isn't it?" Piers asked, squeezing Jake through his pants and licking his plush lips. Jake pushed up into his experienced hand and sighed, throbbing in Piers' palm.

"Piers..."

"Tell me what to do, Jake," Piers begged with a whine, yanking against the leash Jake gripped in a white knuckled clutch, choking himself on the leather collar. "Please..."

Jake blinked incredulously down at Piers and before a rational coherent thought could make him reconsider, he pulled roughly on the leash to bring Piers' face flush against his hard on. Piers let out a whimper, gasping quietly.

"Pull it out," Jake ordered with a firm tug on the leash.

Piers obeyed, tentatively reaching his hands to the button and zipper before opening his pants. Piers reached in and wrapped a deceivingly soft hand around Jake's cock before pulling it free from the confines of his jeans. Jake smirked, making his scarred cheek crease with smug satisfaction.

"Atta boy," Jake congratulated, pulling Piers' face closer to his flushed cock. "Wet those pretty lips for me."

Piers ran his tongue over his full lips to get them nice and shiny while Jake reached a hand over and switched the vibrator on once again, bringing Piers' nerves back to life. A moan left his wet lips and he squirmed delightfully, moving the toy inside of him just right. Without any words Jake silently ordered Piers to suck him off by pulling him in and putting a hand to the back of his head. Piers complied without hesitation.

The young marksman almost immediately wrapped his full lips around the tip of Jake's cock, swirling his slippery tongue across the slit to ease the way. Jake hummed out a satisfied groan, watching Piers' lips tighten around him with intent. The mercenary pushed Piers' head down his impressive length, uncaring if he was ready or not.

Piers moaned around his mouthful, most likely due to the vibrator lodged against his prostate, and struggled to suppress his gag reflex. Jake never minded it if someone gagged on his cock, in fact it turned him beyond belief. For a moment Jake amused himself with a scenario of making Chris gag on him and without even thinking he pushed Piers down further, lodging his cock head in the back of the kid's throat.

Piers gagged reflexively and tried pulling away abruptly but was denied the breath he desperately needed. Jake held firm with the leash and the more Piers pulled against his restraint the more he choked. The struggle was real, the whimpers were real, the arousal was real, and a part of Piers was trying to not pull off of Jake's cock. Jagged breaths were filtered through his nose and when Piers relaxed he was allowed to pull off and go back down on his own volition.

For the next few minutes Jake let Piers worked his mouth up and down his length, giving him enough time to adjust his plush lips. By the time he was taking almost all of Jake down his throat his lips had gotten to the point where they were red and almost doubled in size. It made the vein along the underside of Jake's cock throb against the flat of Piers' tongue.

"Fuck yeah," Jake sighed out with content, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. "God, that's amazing."

Piers hummed his approval as he continued to bob his head up and down in a steady rhythm, moaning occasionally when he wiggled the vibrator inside of his passage. It had to be one of the hottest things he's ever done and with Jake Muller none the less, under the most weirdest circumstances. But even as taboo as Piers thinks this is now he's about to be outdone again.

"Take it all," Jake ordered with a groan, eyes closed and mind being swept off into a fantasy as he helped guide Piers' head down further. "Take my fucking cock, Chris. You filthy slut."

At first it hurts Piers, making his rhythm break slightly until he reminds himself that he said it was okay to be called Chris. It was okay for Jake to live out his fantasy even if it wasn't the real thing. Piers understood the vendetta Jake had against Chris, the grudge that would never leave, and he understood that even if Wesker was a monster Jake deserved some form of vengeance.

"You like my cock down your throat don't you, Chris? I bet my daddy had you a way or two in his life time. You were probably his little bitch just like how you're mine right now. Wouldn't that be the fucking irony of the century?"

Jake let out a breathless chuckle and pushing Piers' face all the way down until he felt the man's face flush against his groin. There was a soft gag and Piers' throat flexed and convulsed around the head of Jake cock making the merc growl with satisfaction. He fisted his hand into Piers' short hair, pulling it harshly and twisting it to draw out pained moans masked behind pleasure.

"Chris... You filthy whore. Who's the bitch now? Who's fucking helpless now? Chris..."

It was a breathless montra of obscenities and Chris' name that drenched Jake's tongue as he came with a bittersweet orgasm, plunging his cock deeply inside of Piers' throat and coming hard. His cock jerked with each hard spurt of come he shot down Piers' throat, causing him to choke slightly as he tried to swallow all of it. Piers pulled off sharply and coughed with labored gasps, coating his red abused lips with excess come that didn't quite make it down.

When the aftershocks of Jake's orgasm subsided he finally opened his eyes and looked down at the man between his legs, realizing that it wasn't Chris. Piers looked up with tears in his eyes from his coughing fit and licked his lips clean. Piers rocked back on his haunches and moaned when the vibrator brushed his bundle of nerves.

Jake looked down the length of Piers and notices for the first time just how different he was physically from Chris and that his hair was a fraction longer than Chris'. He suddenly felt guilty and stupid for doing any of this with Piers, for taking advantage and for the harsh words, especially pretending he was Chris. What the fuck was wrong with him and his twisted mind?

"Piers..." Jake let go of the leash, disillusioned.

With a final moan Piers shook violently and let the stimulation from the vibrator alone push him over the edge. Piers likes to think that Jake saying his name had played some part in getting him off at the last second. Nothing felt better than hearing his name in that lust and shame ridden voice, Piers thought. It was satisfying enough to erase away Jake's previous words.

When Piers was done coming on the ground beneath his knees Jake reached over to switch the vibrator off, assuming how uncomfortable it was for Piers now. Piers reached down between his legs and pulled the shiny vibrator out of his stretched and quivering entrance. He winced, letting out a soft moan that made Jake's now soft cock twitch with half an interest.

There was a long moment of silence between them both when they couldn't think of anything to say. What was there to say anyway? Now that the rush of adrenaline and arousal was lifted from the stuffy atmosphere they were embarrassed of saying the wrong thing or being awkward, which was inevitable. Jake put himself back into his pants and reached for Piers' neck.

Piers let Jake unhook the leash and undo the leather collar from his neck, admiring the merc's sudden compassion. When Piers was free from the collar's oppression he rubbed his neck tenderly, soothing away the discomfort. Jake slid off the table to join Piers on the ground, angling his chin up to get a better look at Piers' neck. There were deep impressions the collar left behind and it was vastly different in hue than the rest of Piers' soft skin. Jake wouldn't be surprised if it bruised.

"Sorry," Jake said, motioning to Piers' neck and possibly acknowledging his torn pride.

"It's fine," Piers murmured softly, rubbing his neck. Jake frowned. "Really... I'm alright."

The hopeful smile Piers gave him wasn't anywhere near the truth and Jake's shoulders lowered in shame. Jake pulled Piers' hand off of his neck, holding it in his as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the bruising skin tenderly. He trailed a few more kisses across the reddening skin, drawing soft sighs out from between Piers' pouty lips. Piers' eyes drifted closed and let the soft kisses of Jake's gentle lips lull him into a state of calmness.

"Please don't hate me," Jake whispered against Piers' neck, wrapping his arms around Piers' shoulders to hug him to his chest. "I'm not the monster I made myself out to be. Please don't hate me."

Piers was taken aback, left breathless by Jake's pleading words and growing overwhelming guilt. There was nothing to do but hug him back and Piers did, feeling different. The words that had failed to come to him dawned in this moment and he pressed himself as close as he could get to Jake.

"You're not your father, Jake," Piers murmured gently into the side of the mercenary's head, hoping it was the right thing to say.

Jake wasn't sure if that was true, but Piers was willing enough to prove him wrong.


End file.
